The Valentine's Ball
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: When that special day arrives the school hosts an annual ball. When Alvin hears that the guy who was supposed to be taking Brittany to the ball has asked someone else Alvin decides to swoop in and tell her how he really feels...but does she feel the same way? Maybe this is the reason Alvin hates this holiday?


The Valentine's Ball

**Brittany's POV**

I sat eagerly on my desk staring at the clock, I probably wasn't the only girl doing so. Tonight was the Valentines Ball and I was going with the hottest chipmunk in school! Dale Jacobs.

my heart fluttered as I began to think of him. Those brilliant muscles, his soft dark brown fur and those striking purple eyes. Everything about him was so perfect and I was lucky to have him.

The ticking of the clock suddenly got a lot louder as the last couple of minutes ticked by. Soon enough everyone was on the edge of their seats, staring at the minute hand as it slowly made its wat to 12:30 PM.

When it struck 12:30 the school bell rung out through the entire building, everyone cheered before running out of the class door into a swarm of pupils making their way to the exit.

I quickly gathered my things and shoved some cards into my bag before hopping off of the desk and scurrying out of the classroom, just like everyone else. As I was swooped away by the flood of excited teens I had to quickly maneuver through legs and avoid being stepped on.

As we hit the doors I was spewed out into open daylight as I bounded over to my sisters who were standing by the school walls. I quickly snatched their paw's in mine before dragging them out of the school gates, with that we made our way to Claire's house.

We were going to Claire's because my sisters were going to the ball with Simon and Theodore Seville, they weren't getting ready in the house because the boys insisted on doing it the old fashioned way and would come to the door to get them. Jeanette and Eleanor were very excited, I could hear them squealing with joy the whole way to Claire's front door.

I found it so cute how they had fell in love with their best friends, unlike me and Alvin, we were just friends and nothing more.

All three of us chapped loudly on the wooden door and waited on Claire to answer. The blonde haired woman answered the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Come in, girls." She chirped, she stood to the side and allowed us to walk into her home. "Dave dropped off your dresses so I laid them out on my bed. I've just started to make lunch though so for now you guys can chill and make sure you have everything you need." With that Claire shut the door and walked back into the kitchen where a delightful smell tingled our noses.

I immediately bounded upstairs to check out my dress. I gasped at the sight. My dress was knee-length, it was a wonderful colour of hot pink. The bottom half was scrunched up and the chest area was covered in silver sequins as a beautiful pink ribbon ran through the middle before looping over the left shoulder and then connecting with the dress again just under my right shoulder blade. I also had a lovely pair of matching high heels, although the heels weren't too high...Dave's orders.

As I stared in wonder at my dress Claire began to call us from the kitchen, I guessed our lunch was ready.

I scampered downstairs and into the kitchen before hopping up onto the table. I set my eyes on a bowl of tomato soup and some salad on the side, perfect. I licked my lips hungrily before joining my sisters and began to eat.

When we were finished I was the first to leave the kitchen to get a shower, as I did this Jeanette went into Claire's room to check out her dress and Eleanor stayed down stairs to talk to Claire.

I lathered my fur and hair until they were silky-smooth, I then grabbed my pink towel Dave had dropped off before patting down my body and wrapping it around myself. The minute I walked into Claire's room Jeanette came running out before entering the bathroom to get her shower.

I quickly got changed into my dress and heels, I was very pleased. Once I was finished I walked to the mirror and began to apply my makeup.

I went for light touches of make up. I had sparkly pink lip gloss, light pink blusher and some masscara, along with a drop of silver eye shadow.

When I finished up, Jeanette had changed into her dress and Eleanor had went to get her shower. Next was Hair.

I went for simple curls, my hair was wavier at the top but as it slowly reached the tips it turned into little curls. For the finishing touch I added some pink glitter hair spray.

Jeanette wore a knee length dress which was a deep purple, it had silver sequins running across it giving it a striped vibe. She had her hair up in a neat bun but had some hair at the front flowing down where it slowly turned to curls.

Eleanor wore a simple lime green dress which reached her knees, the dress was covered in white love hearts. Her hair was just all curls, like little golden locks. We all looked stunning.

We all walked carefully downstairs where Claire waited for us, she had a giant smile on her face.

"Wow, girls." She gasped "Alvin, Simon and Theodore are very lucky boys." We all stared at Claire, I gave a sheepish smile.

"Um...I'm not going with Alvin. I'm going with Dale!" Claire's smile faded slightly but she hid it well.

"Well then, Simon, Theodore and Dale are all very lucky boys." I smiled gratefully before we all walked into the living room. While there Claire told us that she and Dave were having a Valentine's dinner.

**Alvin's POV**

Valentine's Day. The most pathetic time of the year.

As you can already tell, I hate Valentine's Day. It's filled with all these gooey emotions and flimsy little cards. It's about showing your love and affection to someone...through a card.  
Fair enough I receive cards but I wouldn't be caught dead giving one to someone. The only things I give out on Valentine's is a signed picture and even maybe a kiss on the cheek, that sure gets the ladies squealing with joy.

Tonight the school was hosting an annual ball in which the guys have to ask the girls...but I didn't ask anyone. My two brothers asked out their counterparts who they've been desperately in love with ever since they met. I must admit that it's cute but...that's all.

The bell had already rung and everyone had cleared out of the school halls. I had told my brothers just to leave without me, they didn't object of course because when I left the school gate no one waited for me.

As I trudged down the empty back path out of the school I could just make out the last of the students disappearing over the horizon. I rolled my eyes, so much high hope and for what? A stupid card.

It took me a good 20 minutes to finally get home, inside was havoc. Both my brothers ran around, Simon went upstairs to shower while Theodore ran around looking for his smart shoes. Dave was running around too, he was counting up money while searching for his car keys. Probably going to buy flowers for Claire and then some for my brothers to give to the Chipettes.

I casually strolled into the living room and turned on the TV, I flicked through numerous channels FILLED with mushy love stories, I finally settled on a Monster Truck programme.  
As I watched it I could hear both my brothers falling around.

Because they were making so much noise I decided to go for a little walk, I tried to ask Dave but...he was too caught up in what he was doing.

I walked down to the local park where I usually go to clear my head but before I could reach the swings a voice stopped me. It was from the guy I hated the most, Dale Jacobs. Or in other words, the Devil who stole my girl.

As I listened in I realised he was with someone else, another girl. He seemed to be...flirting. I quickly backed up into some bushes as they walked round the corner.

"So, how but you go to the ball with me?" Dale said, easily smirking at the girl who walked beside him.

"But...I thought you were going with Brittany Miller." The girl replied as they stopped a few feet from where I hid.

"Ah, who needs her. I'm sure she'll get the hint when I don't come for her." I gasped slightly before slowly smirking.

This was it! When he doesn't come for Brittany she'll be heart broken but then I'll swoop in and sweep her off her feet! I laughed slightly before sprinting home, there was only like...two hours before the ball began.

The minute I got home I ran up to the bathroom to get a shower, I wasted no time. My lady was waiting and there was no way I would show up, unappealing. Ha, who am I kidding? I'm never unappealing.

Once I was squeaky clean I walked into my room to get changed. In the closet my suit hung in all it's glory. It was a simple black tux with a plain white shirt and a red silk tie with a woven yellow 'A' at the bottom.

I quickly slipped this on before grabbing my shiniest pair of dress shoes and I was ready, all I had to do was fix my hair. I ran downstairs where Simon and Theodore fiddled nervously with there fingers as they waited for Dave, I quickly grabbed a scoop of the hair gel and fixed my hair by casually messing it up but in such a way it looked smart.

"Wow, you guys look very smart." Dave said as he walked towards us from the kitchen, he carried four flowers. One was a lovely lime flower that I had never seen before but I could tell it was for Eleanor. There was also a blue bell for Jeanette which Simon nervously clung to as Dave handed me a pink rose.

"How'd you know?" I asked as he smiled knowingly at me.

"Trust me, Alvin. I always knew you and Brittany would get together...in fact everyone knew it." I blushed a little under my fur but Dave didn't see.

We walked out to the car, all clinging to our flowers with nervousness.

**Brittany's POV**

Me and my sisters waited patiently, the butterflies in our stomachs were increasing. I had to hold my breath to calm myself down. That's when I heard a faint knock at the door.  
Me and my sister raced to the door while Claire unlocked it and there stood the Seville's, well...minus Alvin.

Simon and Theodore handed over beautiful flowers to my sisters and my sisters instantly flung themselves into their boyfriends arms. They hugged for a long time.

Dave and Claire shared a small peck of the lips before they walked out the door and to the car. There was no Dale.

Just as my sisters and the chipmunks left I saw someone approaching me through the darkness. I thought it would be Dale...but I was wrong.

There stood Alvin Seville, wearing a tux and holding out a pink rose to me while flashing me his signature smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he leaned against the door.  
"I am here to take you to the ball." I scoffed.

"Um, news flash! Me and Dale are going together." With that I tried to shut the door but Alvin caught it just before it could shut properly, he then pushed it back open.

Alvin made a gesture to Dave and with that the black car that waited outside zoomed off down the street.

"Look, Britt...Dale isn't coming. He asked out some other girl." I shoved Alvin out of the doorway but I didn't shut the door.

"I love him and he loves me, Alvin! He'll come!"

"But, Britt..."

"NO! You missed your chance, I used to love you but now you're just another face in the back of my mind! So you can get lost!" I screamed. His face fell like a ton of bricks.

"Brittany, Love isn't going out with a guy just cause he's popular and swoons you, Love isn't being taken to the ball by someone who wants to show you off." Alvin paused and dropped the rose at his feet "Love...Love is how I feel about you...and how I hoped you felt about me..." His ears fell flat before he kicked the rose to me and then scurried off into the darkness.

I stood in shock "He...loves me?" I gasped, almost shedding tears at what I had done.

**Alvin's POV**

After running from Brittany I tried to go home but Dave had locked the door since he and Claire were away to the restaurant, I had no other choice but to go to the ball and sit until it was over.

I sat at the same table as my brothers and their girlfriends but they had gotten up long ago to dance the night away...with the ones they love.

I sat gloomily in the back corner, sulking to myself as I glared at everyone else. This is why I hated Valentine's Day, it was always full of disappointment. I hit my head off of the table a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

That's it. I had had enough. I jumped off of the chair before making my way to the exit, I wasn't sticking around any longer, I'd just wait in the treehouse until Dave got home.  
As I made my way to the exit though, a small voice stopped me.

"Alvin..." I slowly spun round and there, standing in the middle of the dance floor was Brittany. I looked around, I saw no Dale. But...did that mean she was here for me?  
I stood where I was as she slowly approached me and took my paws in hers.

"So, I thought about it." She looked to the floor "It turns out that what I've been feeling about you for all these years...is true love." She slowly looked up at me as I stared into her gorgeous ice blue eyes that had seemed to soften. "I love you, Alvin." Those words took me by surprise but what I did next took me even more by surprise.

I wrapped my arms round her waist and held her close as she drapped her arms around my neck, I slowly leaned in and stopped half way.

"I knew it." I smirked before we softly touched lips but it got more passionate, by standers watched and awed when they saw us.

A little while later me and Brittany slow danced together. I held her close as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Alvin?" She whispered and I rested my chin on her head.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You know I love you, right? Forever and Always." I smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you, Brittany. Forever and Always."

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Will have the next chapter of Back to the Future up by Tomorrow**!


End file.
